Yami hawk
by nife
Summary: Yami and seto used to hate each other. That is till a movie, and Marik got involved...
1. In the beginning

Yami Hawk (A corny reproduction)

Yo, I'm at it again, with the help of my cousin, who's just as crazy as me! Only this time it's worse! I've taken a great movie and reduced it to this, a fanfic! Oi, well anyway I guess if you're not sure what I'm ranting about, I'll tell you. This is loosely based on a movie called Lady hawk. Now I'd tell what it was about but then you'd know what my story is about so, if you know great, if you don't, well you'll figure it out.

Disclaimer: Do I look like a rich, middle aged (I think) Japanese man? No, I don't think so.

Warning: There will be Yaoi, (as is all the fics I write.) Honda & Anzu bashing (light so don't have a heart attack) I also will have random author's comments but don't worry there not like every paragraph. I hate that.

Quick notes: Joey in the English version is named Jonouchi (or Jono) and Tristin is Honda, Tea is Anzu. Marik is Malik and Yami Marik is just plain Marik. Everyone else has the same name as they do in the show.

On with the story!

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea . . ." Yami said try to convince Yugi to release him from his punishment. Taking Marik and Bakura to a movie was not exactly his vision of a good time.

"I don't care, this is what you get for your behaviour from earlier!" Yugi yelled at him. "You went out of your way to annoy Kaiba today . . .and for no reason!"

"Oh I had a reason . . ." Yami said as flashback music began playing.

Flashback

You see Yami throwing paper airplanes at Kaiba, specifically at his head. Kaiba was not amused by this antic even though various other people were; even the teacher had a chuckle. The paper airplanes would land in his hair, Kaiba's eye would twitch and he'd crumble the paper, much to Yami's dismay.

Bakura and Marik would kill themselves laughing at the entire scene, and Yugi would glare at his Yami while Ryou gave a disapproving shake to his head, (but not without a little smile) and Malik would chuckle. Honda was busy being an idiot. Jono was . . . sleeping and Anzu was talking to herself about friendship, because no one else in their right mind would listen to her.

Yami glared/pouted since Kaiba would keep crumbling his airplanes. They had an important message for him, the idiot! Why wouldn't he just read them?

"Baka . . ." Yami murmured. He then got a brilliant idea, if paper airplanes wouldn't do the trick, then he'd use the only thing Kaiba did understand . . . technology! I mean he was madly typing away at his laptop. Then a thought struck his mind. "Itai . . .that hurt, damn thoughts, you'd think they'd be a little nicer when entering." (Niffe: Dirty thought just ran through my brain.) Yami realized, after he got over the initial pain, "Crap! Not only do I not have anything I could use, but even if I did I wouldn't know how to use it!" He pondered this before he spotted Anzu's, brightly, stands-out-like-a-sore-thumb, pink cell phone. He had seen her use it plenty of times, it shouldn't be too difficult. He used his shadow powers to levitate it over to him. He looked at it closely, trying to decipher it before mentally throwing his hands up and giving up to just pressing random buttons till he got somewhere (Niffe: I do this a lot) He, after many failed attempts, finally got to the text messaging, e-mail thingy and sent Kaiba a message.

Kaiba blinked in surprise when he got the message. He checked to see whom it was from, and seeing it was from Yami he promptly deleted it. He figured Yami had gotten bored with the airplanes and had resorted to other methods. It didn't even come to mind the fact that Yami couldn't use technology if his life depended on it. (Niffe: I know Yami can actually use technology but I thought it would be funny if he didn't, at least for this fic)

Yami nearly ripped his hair out in frustration. It had taken him forever to send him that e-mail and Yugi made Yami give the cell phone back, even if Anzu was still oblivious to the fact that it had even gone missing. Back on topic, now Yami had to talk to Kaiba in person, which is the last thing he wanted to do . . .

End Flashback with fading music

"I love that music." Yami said happily.

Yugi looked at him oddly (as he hadn't heard anything.) "I don't care what your excuse is Yami! You're going to do this whether you like it or not.

Yami groaned. "Aibou."

"Don't you Aibou me!" Yugi said in that annoyed mother tone. "You're doing it no matter what!"

Yami sighed. There was no getting out of it, he was stuck.

Later that evening

"And make sure he doesn't eat anything he's not suppose to and make sure he takes his medicine and . . ." Malik was listing off all the things for Yami so he could take care of Marik.

Yami sighed, this was going to be a long night. "I get it, I get it, Sheesh Malik! I'm not incompetent!"

"I know but I don't want another article in the paper about a rabid freak eating all the squirrels and making war with the lawn gnomes." Malik said and sighed.

"Good times, good times." Marik said with a reminiscing grin.

"You're a freak." Bakura growled at him.

"You're a bigger one!" Marik said and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm not the one who tries to eat squirrels." Bakura said and stuck his tongue out too.

Marik sniffled. "Pharaoh! Bakura's being mean to me!" Marik said, and broke down into sobs.

'This is going to be a looooooooong night." Yami said with a sigh.

Malik and Ryou smiled, and chorused together, "Have a good night!"

Yami could swear he heard evil cackling as he walked away from Malik's house . . .

At the movies

"I'm hungry! I have to go pee! I don't like this movie - it's too scary. I don't like this movie - it's too babyish." Non-stop complaining from the moment they got there. Life was a living hell, one the hikaris put him through. He wanted to die . . .or at least be unconscious for the rest of the evening.

"Hmm, maybe those two will push me down the stairs and I'll go into a coma for the next three months." Yami looked at them. No such luck, they were actually being quiet, for a moment at least. "Well maybe I'll get the peace I want." Yami thought as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. It wasn't hard for him to fall asleep, the movie was a corny 70's movie from America, something hawk, he didn't care as he quickly fell asleep. (Niffe: I do actually like the movie Lady Hawk, it's good and you should go watch it!)

The other two noticed this of course but Marik didn't care, he was to enthralled with the movie. The concept of two lovers never being able to meet, because of a curse that turned them into animals: the man turned into a wolf during the night, and the woman, a hawk by day.

Bakura, of course, could care less about the corny movie, and decided to play with the people in the audience instead. At first he tested the limit of Yami's sleep, and when satisfied with that fact that the Pharaoh was deep asleep, he began . . .

He threw popcorn at a couple making out in the front row. Of course whenever they looked to see who was doing it he ducked behind the chairs. He then did it again quite a few more times till he got bored, and then began throwing it at random other people. That is till security came and dragged his screaming ass out the door. Yami awoke (sort of) to the screaming, saw Bakura being dragged off, shrugged, and promptly went back to sleep. Bakura of course popped up a few moments later, armed with more popcorn.

Yami awoke for a second at the presence of his hated enemy, "What are you doing back? I thought you were dragged off."

"I was… but it's me, Bakura, if you couldn't get rid of me for the last five thousand six hundred and twenty one years, why the hell would you think two lowly movie security officers could?" Bakura asked him.

"Has it really been that long?" Yami asked.

"Yep! Our anniversary! You going to get me a gift?" Bakura asked.

"Like I would, you don't deserve it, you're nothing but a whore!" Yami yelled at him.

Bakura started to cry. "Y-You never cared, you just used me!" He burst into tears.

Yami glared. "No, I saw you with my cousin's brother's aunt!"

"No I swear! It wasn't what you think! I did it, I did it for you!" Bakura said in tears.

Yami gasped. "What! But I thought!"

"No . . .it's true, I'm carrying your baby." Bakura said with a smile full of tears.

"Oh I love you!" Yami cried, and hugged him.

Bakura hugged him back. There were wild cheers from the audience and applause. Yami and Bakura blinked and looked at them. "Weird . . ." they said in union.

"Did you just feel like you were stuck in a soap opera?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Ya, strange huh?" Yami answered him.

"Shh! It's getting to the best part!" Marik snarled at them.

Bakura and Yami shrugged and ate popcorn.

After the Movie

"I'm huuuungry . . ." Marik complained for the millionth time.

"I know, we're going home. So stop whining before I beat you with your own legs!" Yami yelled at him. (Niffe: chuckle I love that threat)

"I'm hungry too Pharaoh and there's a McDonalds. Let's stop there." Bakura said, "It'll stop his whining, and I'll pay."

"You'll pay? How?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"I have money . . ." Bakura answered.

"What money? You don't have any, unless you mean…." It dawned on Yami what Bakura meant. As Yami came to his conclusion Bakura only confirmed it when he pulled out Ryou's wallet. "That's not you're money, that's your aibou's!" Yami yelled at him accusingly.

"You know it is technically my money too, you know, me being the other half of his soul." Bakura quickly countered.

"There is that to consider Pharaoh." Marik jumped into support Bakura's theory, mainly because he wanted food.

"Your opinion doesn't count." Yami said to Marik. "But I do want at least a slight revenge on at least one of them for sticking me with you two."

"Yay! Marik gets fed!" Marik said in glee and ran into the McDonalds.

Yami sighed. "At least this night can't get any worse." He was about to eat those words, because as he entered the restaurant (if you can call it that) he saw his worse nightmare.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he saw.

Nothing.

Nata.

Nope, nothing.

Marik got him out of his stupor when he heard him yell, "Kaiba!"

"Ahh!" What is he doing here? I thought he hated places like this!" Yami said rapidly to himself as he ducked behind the condiments

"Kaiba! Kaiba KaibaKaibaKaibaKaibaKaiba!" Marik chanted.

Yami sighed, he knew he had to stop Marik before the worst happened. He quickly pulled out some cover up and looked in the mirror to examine himself, so that he wouldn't look stupid. Especially in front of him. Yami sighed dreamily. Kaiba, the hunk and rival he had so diligently fought against before. Yami shook off his daydreams and steeled himself.

Bakura had of course been watching the entire time. To him this was a never-ending source of entertainment. "So that's why the Pharaoh kept bugging Kaiba." Bakura thought. "Oh this is too precious."

Yami walked over to where the cooks were trying to fight off Marik. He sighed to himself. Well, if he pulled this off smoothly he was sure Kaiba would be impressed.

"Marik! Get down **NOW**!" Yami yelled at Marik—not in one of those 'mother-yelling-at-their-kid' tones but a tone worthy of a Pharaoh.

Unfortunately that did not work for Marik. "No! I don't wanna!" He yelled down at Yami. He was hanging off a ceiling fan.

"Marik . . ." Yami said with a growl and a glare.

Marik 'Eeped' and jumped off the fan, and sat down near Bakura.

Yami smiled in satisfaction and looked to see if Kaiba had seen him. He noticed however, that Kaiba had sat down, and had completely ignored what just happened. Yami nearly cried. "That-that- THAT UNCARING, MUSHROOM HEADED BRUTE!" Yami not so quietly seethed.

Marik and Bakura watched in slight amusement/awe. "Wow, the Pharaoh's pissed." Marik stated.

"That's cuz he was trying to impress Kaiba." Bakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Marik asked. "I thought he was pissed at me."

"Well that's one part of it." Bakura said.

"I'm dead!" Marik whined.

"Not if we can do something about it." Bakura suggested.

"WE?" Marik asked confused.

"Yes, now let's send little red riding Yami over to the Kaiba." Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami stomped over to them and glared as he sat down. "Kaiba no baka." He muttered.

"Pharaoh . . ." Bakura purred.

"What!" Yami snapped.

Bakura gulped, as an angry Yami is not something fun to deal with, but continued anyways. "Why don't you go and see him."

"Why? WHY? Because he's an idiot and a waste of my time!" Yami seethed.

"But I think he needs to be taught a lesson . . ." Marik suggested.

"A . . .lesson?" Yami asked, confused.

"Yes Pharaoh, a lesson. A lesson in pain . . ." Bakura finished for Marik.

"Oh? What do you think I should do?" Yami said, and then rethought what he had just said, "Wait, never mind, I don't want to know."

Bakura and Marik shared twin evil grins. "Pharaoh . . ." They said in unison.

It was Yami's turn to 'eep'.

Both of their smiles became eviler.

Yami stood. "Fine! But don't you two do anything stupid."

"We won't." Bakura said with that same evil smirk.

Yami sighed and walked over to the Kaibas. He coughed to get Kaiba's attention. "Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked up. "Yes?" He asked Yami.

Yami's heart nearly fluttered away. "A-Ah, Hello?" Real smart Yami, real smart . . .

Kaiba raised an elegant brow to him. "Hello to you too."

Yami stammered. He didn't want to seem stupid. Not that he didn't appear so already. "Ah, Kaiba, I, um."

Seto smirked. "This is amusing. A nervous Yami." He thought.

Yami sighed; this was not going to be easy.

Even though the gods seemed to be laughing at Yami (and they were) they did still want to help, Sort of . . . Just then Mokuba decided to have a part in 'helping' Yami. "I'm going to go play in the kids area." Mokuba told his big brother. As he walked towards it he pulled the two spies (coughMarik and Bakura) into the play place as well. Not that Marik was complaining.

Yami looked at Seto and vica-verca each sizing each other up. Which for Yami was a bit more difficult even with Seto sitting down.

"Damn my height." Yami thought. Infuriating Kaiba! He was just sitting there all self possessed and condescending. Yami could see it in his eyes, his big gorgeous blue eyes… Yami shook his head. Now was not the time to be spacing off, especially because Kaiba was wondering what he was doing here, and why he was just kind of standing there like an idiot. "So Kaiba, What are you doing at a McDonald's? I thought they were too 'low-class' for you."

Kaiba just looked at him and coolly answered, "Mokuba wanted a happy meal toy."

Yami was just about to issue a stinging retort when he remembered why he was here. "Kaiba… can I talk to you alone?"

Just then they heard several crashes coming from the play place…

"Push me Bakura, I'm stuck!" came Marik's voice floating over the restaurant. In the course of Marik's adventures in the play place he had decided that it was a wise idea to stop playing in the ball pit and attempt to go down a slide built for 10 year olds. Of course he discovered why there was an age limit on the door when his 17 year old body got stuck going head first down the slide, and we mean really stuck.

"Harder Bakura! HARDER!" he screamed as Bakura tried ramming his shoulder into Marik's ass trying to make it budge. A variety of other sounds issued from the play place including grunts and 'ahhs' that reminded everyone in the restaurant (yes, even Mokuba) of a cheesy porno flick.

Bakura finally remedied the situation by sending the play place to the shadow realm and he, Marik and 12 other little kiddies fell unceremoniously 3 feet to the ground. The little kiddies all went running, and crying back to their mommies. Bakura and Marik went running and crying back to Yami. By the time all of this had transpired Yami had turned five shades of red and was fit to be tied. Any hope of impressing Kaiba had gone to the shadow realm along with the play place. The only thing he could do was gather up his broken dignity, and drag the two idiots out the door with him.

Kaiba followed him to the door and once they had gotten outside he stopped Yami. "If you want to talk, come by my office tomorrow." with that he climbed into his waiting limo with Mokuba, and drove away.

Yami was in shock, and nearly in tears. He stood gazing after the limo for a while till he remembered the source of his problems, and beat Marik and Bakura into a living pulp on the sidewalk.

* * *

So, that's the first chappy, write if you want more. Even if you don't I'll probably continue anyways, I'm just that crazy!

Yami: Why am after Kaiba, I don't even like the guy

Kaiba: I'm not too fond of you either

Well stop whining, you're not really 'together' but you are, I don't know. You'll see it as it comes

Kaiba: Right


	2. The deal sorta

Yay! The second chapter! I'm so proud! Cries Loudly ;;

Seto: My god you idiots encouraged her?

Yami: You fools you've doomed us all!

Hey, stop insulting the readers. I'm grateful for their reviews.

Seto & Yami: Well we're not!

Well I am so bleah. Sticks out tongue at them immaturely

Seto: Right . . .

Yami: sticks out tongue immaturely too

In any case! I am now doing a second chapter! Yay for me! I will once again be using my cousin's help! Can anyone guess what paragraphs she wrote in the last chapter? I'll give you a hint; it had a lot of Bakura and Marik in it. The review that gets it right gets a cookie!

Seto: Don't fall for it! It's a trap!

Shut up Kaiba, anyways, on to the disclaimer and such!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-gi-oh; that way I could kill of Anzu and Honda, replace them with more Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik, and everyone would be having mass orgies! Orgies I say!

Warning: If you couldn't get it from the first chapter and/or the disclaimer: **There will be yaoi! Yaoi!**

Quick notes: Well the names are in the same way as they were in the first chappy, also I forgot to note that Bakura is Ryou and Yami Bakura is Bakura.

We square now? Good, let's move on.

* * *

Yugi would have been upset with Yami, he really should have been. I mean, he had just finished watching the news. He had heard about the McDonalds incident. It was so embarrassing and Yugi did want to cuss Yami out for it but . . .

When Yami walked into the house with that happy/dazed look on his face, Yugi felt awkward. Then when Yami walked past him straight into a wall Yugi felt he just couldn't yell, especially when Yami tried to back up, only to do it again.

It was when Bakura and Marik burst into laughter that Yami had, sort of, come back to his senses; at least enough to beat them to a pulp, then wander upstairs.

"What happened?" Yugi asked Bakura when Yami had wandered upstairs.

"Well you see Yu-gi . . ." Bakura said in an evil tone.

"Yami has a date with Kaiba!" Marik said happily, totally destroying Bakura's dark atmosphere.

"Baka!" Bakura screamed, "You ruined the mood!"

"Oops . . ." Marik said sarcastically.

Yugi blinked at them clueless. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"He knows how to swear, I have to teach my hikari that," Bakura told Marik, who nodded in agreement.

"My hikari already knows how to swear, I'm so proud!" Marik said happily.

"Anyway! Getting back on topic, my Yami has a date with Kaiba. Kaiba, who everyone knows, hates Yami?" Yugi asked slightly shocked.

"I ask myself the same thing, but then this is the pharaoh we're talking about." Bakura said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe the pharaoh has always secretly loved Kaiba and this hating thing has been a convenient cover up for his true feelings." Marik said thoughtfully, "and maybe they've been dating for months now, and this new show of passion is just to see if how we'll react."

Bakura and Yugi looked at him in shock.

"Or maybe not! Hey, do I smell cookies?" Marik said sniffing the air, and then ran off. He later ran by them carrying the cookies with Yugi's mom chasing after him yelling "Thief!"

Yugi blinked. "We had cookies?" He shook his head, "Never mind that. Bakura, when did this happen?"

"Oh don't you remember Yu-gi? It happened when you sent Yami on that 'babysitting trip'." Bakura said chuckling.

Yugi sweatdroped. "Bakura, stop that, it's creepy."

"Ku ku ku . . ." Bakura chuckled again.

Yugi hit him, effectively silencing him.

"Itai, you're a mean little runt aren't you?" That earned Bakura another smack upside the head.

Their argument was abruptly cut short when Yami came waltzing through, grabbing Bakura and Marik on his way and throwing them out the door. "I'm taking you two idiots home now, and if I hear one word I will horribly injure you." Yami said still smiling.

That's what scared them; hell even Yugi was a little disturbed.

Needless to say the trip to the two respective yamis' home was quite silent.

At Malik's house

Malik was sitting, basking in the peace and quiet of the absence of his yami. That is till he heard a door slam, and the sound of someone running upstairs, and then the door to a bedroom slamming shut.

"What's up with him?" Malik thought. "I better go check it out." He said to himself and headed upstairs. He knocked on the door. "Marik? You okay?"

"Perfectly okay hikari pretty." Marik said in eerie tone. One that would even had made Seto flinch.

"Whatever Marik, just don't do anything too stupid." Malik answered and headed downstairs again.

"Oh don't worry, we won't, isn't that right Mr. Re?" Marik said squeezing his Re doll and making it squeak. "That's what I thought!" Mr. Re squeaked again. "Excellent! I never knew you were so diabolical!"

Malik, who was downstairs, shook his head. "What are you up to now Marik . . ."

After a fit of hysterical laughter, Marik calmed down and set to work with his very, _very_ evil plan.

At Yami's house, Yami suddenly sat up. "Why do I suddenly have the feeling of impending doom?"

The next day

"It's morning! The sun shining! The birds are singing! The Mariks are chasing the squirrels across my lawn . . .wait . . .Marik! Get the fuck off my lawn!" Yami yelled at Marik who was indeed chasing squirrels across Yami's lawn.

"But you don't have a dog to do it! The squirrels will get arrogant! They'll take over your lawn, and then . . .and then the world!" Marik yelled back, still running after the squirrel that is until he ran into the tree the squirrel ran up. "God damned squirrel! Just you wait! You'll get yours!"

"Chicker-chick-chippy!" The squirrel yelled back.

"What! What'd you say about my momma!" Marik yelled at the squirrel.

"Chicker-chick-chick-chippy-chicker-chippy!" The squirrel yelled again.

"Oh that's it! You come down here and say that you squirrel bastard!" Marik yelled up the tree till a rock hit his head.

"Baka!" Yami yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing here! Why are you only in your underwear, wait, I don't want to know . . ."

Marik grinned, the neighbours stared, and Yugi's mom shrieked at the half naked boy on her lawn.

Yami sighed in annoyance. He was about to throw another insult Marik's way when a Kaiba Corp. limo pulled up in front of the Mouto house. "Nanda?" Yami exclaimed.

The black tinted window of the limousine rolled down and one of the many cloned Rolands was behind the wheel. "Excuse me, does a Mr. Yami Mouto live here?"

Yami nodded in the affirmative "Yes, that's me."

"I have orders to bring you to the Kaiba Corp. towers to meet with Mr. Kaiba himself" Roland got out of the car and opened the passenger door awaiting Yami to climb in.

Yami stood gaping at the car. "Kaiba sent a limo, for me?" Yami thought.

The Roland looked at his watch. "Kaiba-sama is very busy, he doesn't have time to wait, and he has a meeting."

Yami looked back at his front yard, which had recently become a mad house, and decided he had nothing better to do and he really didn't want to be here, so he got in the limo.

Marik looked up, seeing Yami had left he pulled out his Re doll and began to talk to it, (AN: where the hell was he keeping that) "There he goes Mr. Re . . . we will have to follow if we want to put our plan into motion." He laughed insanely until Mrs. Mouto hit him upside the head with a broom and screamed at him for being half naked on her lawn.

At Kaiba's office

"Mr. Kaiba, your 'guest' is here." A secretary paged Kaiba.

"Good, let him in." Kaiba answered. He turned and looked as the doors were open and Yami was let in. "Hello Yami, I believe you wanted to speak to me. Well, you have the next 30 minutes, so I suggest you don't waist it."

Yami's eye twitched. "Oh course _Mr. Kaiba_."

Kaiba's mouth quirked into a slight smile. "Already our war begins." Kaiba chuckled under his breath.

Yami's eye twitched again. "God damned _Kaiba_!" Yami thought angrily. "Why the hell is he so arrogant!"

"Are you going to sit there and gawk or are you actually here to do something?" Kaiba asked bored.

Yami held himself back from throttling Kaiba. "No Kaiba, I won't waste your time." Yami said clearly upset. He turned on his heel, and went to leave.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "What? That's it? You've wasted, what, ten of my minutes now." He asked sarcastically.

Yami turned and faced Kaiba; "Well I was going to ask you out tonight, but considering how stupid you've been in the last few moments I don't think I want to anymore."

Kaiba blinked in confusion/shock. "What? You were going to . . .ask me out . . ?"

Yami stood shocked for a moment. "Wow Kaiba, that last insult didn't even faze you, you really are dense!"

Kaiba glared, "No Yami, not dense just curious."

"Right Kaiba." Yami said with a roll of the eyes. "Well, I was going to ask you out to a movie tonight, but . . ." Yami said.

"Alright." Kaiba interrupted.

Yami's eyes widened. "Alright?" Yami blinked a couple of times and pinched himself. "Itai, nope, not dreaming . . ."

Kaiba chuckled. "Well Yami, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I have a meeting in two minutes."

Yami's confusion turned to anger. "I will not be so easily sent out Kaiba!"

Kaiba stood up and walked over to Yami. "I wouldn't dream of it Yami . . ." He said in a purr and bent over, and swiftly captured Yami's lips before he could resist.

Yami struggled at first, but then melted into the kiss, clinging onto Kaiba's business suit for support.

After a minute Kaiba released Yami, (who was very flushed) and escorted him to the door. "I'll pick you up at 7."

Yami stood at the door in a daze for about two minutes before he realised what Kaiba had done. "Damn you Kaiba!" He thought then left for back home.

In a dark corner of Kaiba's office

"Ku ku ku . . ." Marik chuckled evilly. "This is working out perfectly . . ." He said and squeezed Mr. Re who squeaked. "I thought so too, but I don't think pudding works that way." Mr. Re squeaked again. "You're right, I'm getting of topic. I have to be there when they're date ends, to make the final part of my spell . . ."

Meanwhile Kaiba was looking around to see what that annoying noise was . . .

* * *

Phew! That was a dosey! Gomen, It's not as long as the other one, but I promise a longer chapter next time! Anyways-big thanks to my cousin! Not only did she help me write, she also is the editor.

Yami: Now you guys have done it . . .

Come off it, you enjoyed that kiss

Yami: blush


End file.
